Episode 8876 (6th April 2016)
Plot Tracy tries to get hold of Robert to find out where she stands with him but he declines her calls. Tim shocks Sally by offering to cook dinner. Liz thinks Michelle didn't try hard enough to get out of planning Will's wedding. Michelle is annoyed when she's forced to use Preston's Petals for the flowers due to a cancellation. Tracy corners Robert as he's going to work. He tells her he has nothing to say to her. Carla sees the exchange and is stunned to find out from Tracy that Robert knows about the blackmail. An embittered Tracy now plans to tell all to Nick. Kate asks Sophie out for lunch as Caz has been held up. Robert gives Leanne a pay rise, praising her for her hard work. Tim doesn't know what to make and is advised by Robert to keep it simple. Robert has no plans to get back with Tracy and tells Carla she's evil. Desperate to assuage her enemy, Carla tries to change Robert's mind, pointing out that he came back to Tracy after so many years so he must see something in her. Caz arrives in time to see Kate go off with Sophie. Kate is thrilled when she walks into the Rovers, although Sophie feels uncomfortable and makes an excuse to leave. Liz drops Amy off at a music lesson and they bump into Chris and Sam Trenton. Liz is pleased when Chris invites her out for a coffee while the children rehearse. She doesn't correct him when he assumes she's Amy's mother. Tim makes roast chicken but as he's taking it out of the oven Sally calls to tell him she has to go to a meeting and won't be home till later. Robert returns to Tracy, making it clear that it's her last chance. Amy asks Liz if she fancies Chris. Liz is embarrassed and says no. Caz warns Sophie to keep her distance from Kate. Sophie insists they're just friends. Carla is relieved to see Tracy and Robert back together. Robert tells Tracy he'll walk out on her for good if she wrecks Carla and Nick's relationship. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey Guest cast *Sam Trenton - Joseph Taylor *Chris Trenton - Stephen Casey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy tells Carla that Robert has dumped her and there is nothing to stop her telling Nick the truth; Caz warns Sophie to stay away from Kat sic; and Chris surprises Liz by saying they should go for coffee. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,380,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes